To Heal a Scar
by Of Broken Love
Summary: When Iyasu is sent into the Naruto universe, things get a little messy. She's not a shinobi, or even that great of a civilian. She is a damaged soul who has to get by using her mind as her weapon. She finds herself with no ability to do anything even remotely ninja-like except to heal. And Iyasu doesn't heal the scars of the body...she heals them of the soul. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

It had to be a very, very, _very_ big mistake.

As in, so incredibly big that it would go without saying that this was all a dream.

I stared down at the ground beneath me. It was nothing like the tile floor at my college in Tokyo, and that was where I had been standing not even two seconds ago.

I was not Japanese but I had moved to Tokyo to study the language. While I was there I picked up a few college classes so I could at least keep my political science career moving. An American through and through, I had had a hard time adapting, and at times I had hated it, missing home back in D.C. more than anything. But I figured that if I wanted to become an ambassador, as was my hope, that I would need to know at least a few Asian languages if I was going to thrive in my career. I also spoke Spanish, as my mother was from Spain and it had been imposed upon me to learn since I was little.

However, at this point I would take Japan over D.C.

It occurred to me that I had passed out from the explosion and was dreaming. I had felt faint even before the disaster, waiting outside the Physics classroom where my friend Miyo was studying to be a Physics major. She had said to wait for her, as they were learning about some important dimensions theory, something to do with strings. Oh yes, String Theory. It clicked in my mind with realization as I gingerly sat down on the hard ground, the grass doing very little to comfort me at the moment.

I had been leaning against the wall, feeling very tired and wishing that I could go home and start the new anime I wanted to watch, which was Naruto. I had heard about it from Miyo and she had wanted to introduce me to it. There had been an explosion that had wracked the entire building. I had seen black, and then a bright light that was just too overwhelming to have been called white. I wracked my brain to try and figure out how to describe the light and all I could come up with was 'divine.' As a devout atheist, I wasn't finding anything to connect the dots. I assumed that at this point I was either dead or unconscious. I was hoping for the latter because this was seriously no paradise.

Well, maybe it was, but not like the descriptions I had heard in any of the modern religions. It was beautiful here, wherever 'here' was. Tall, large trees with leaves like emeralds and it occurred to me that it must be spring here because the pink sakura blossoms were beautiful and in bloom. I was in the middle of a forest, to be exact, as I noticed the trees all around me. They were so tall I could barely see the sky, but I could tell it was overcast. Fortunately, it was not raining, so I figured that I could take that as a little bit of luck.

I stood up weakly, noticing how horrible I felt. Stumbling over to the nearest tree, I laid back against the tree and closed my eyes.

After a few minute, the wind blew—and chilly rush of air—and something landed on my nose. I frowned, opening my eyes in case it was an insect, although I had hoped that heaven would exclude the thing I had liked the least on earth.

It was a sakura blossom, and my frown turned into a grin.

It was then that I noticed how much darker my hands were. They were almost olive, not the milky white I was used to. I had always been a very pale person, but now I was most certainly not. I had always been the hue that would burn best in the sun…not anymore. I wasn't exactly dark, just a very light olive that took me by surprise. Not understanding why my pallor had changed, I gingerly tugged at my hair, hoping that it would at least be its normal brown.

No, it was black of the blackest night. I panicked. What…what was going on? I hoped my green eyes were at least the same…they were my favorite shade of green and I would be _damned_ if I was going to go to any other shade.

However, I doubted heaven had mirrors—although this was turning out to be more of a hell than anything—and I didn't see anybody else around. Maybe this was purgatory…or…something. Christianity was the only religion I really knew, other than the lack thereof, and this wasn't exactly heaven in the clouds. At the same time, it wasn't fiery and flames all around, so it wasn't hell, either. It seemed I was stuck in purgatory.

I frowned. I was going to seriously have to wait for Jesus to come again so I could accept him and then go to the fluffy white clouds in the sky? It seemed my best option, but for the time being, I was tired, so I closed my eyes, tried to clear my mind, and leaned my head against the tree in slumber.

"Is she dead, Kakashi-sensei?" a boy asked in a loud, but intentionally hushed whisper. I could hear them. They were to my left, far enough away for me to not have heard them, but close enough to hear them.

"I don't know, Naruto. She has chakra, but it's different than ours." The man's voice was deep and I drank in every word, but I was startled by the name Naruto. It sounded way too…familiar.

"She's pretty…" came a female voice.

"Unlike you, Ugly," was the flat monotone of another boy.

"Shut it, Sai!" the female voice ground out.

I deduced that they were teenagers, anywhere from fifteen to seventeen. I didn't want to open my eyes, in the hope that they would leave me alone. I wasn't looking to make friends in purgatory, no way.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should make sure she's alright," the female commented. "We can sense her chakra, so she's definitely alive. Maybe she needs healing."

_Ah, shit_, I thought to myself. Laying very still, I willed them to go away.

Suddenly and without warning, at loud voice was in front of me. "Wake up pretty lady! We're Konoha shinobi and we're here to help!"

Startled by the voice directly in my face, I opened my eyes, immediately moving into a glare. I noticed their vicinity and was shocked at how close they had gotten without me knowing. Staring up into the blond-haired, blue-eyed teenager, my heart stopped.

Standing in front of me was a real-life Naruto, straight off the anime DVD sitting on my desk at home.

I gave a sharp cry, scrambling to my feet and beginning to run. The older man, Kakashi I figured, somehow teleported in front of me and blocked my exit.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, civilian," Kakashi said. I realized I couldn't see his expression because he wore a mask that covered three-fourths of his face, leaving only one droopy brown eye in sight. He had tall silver hair that defied gravity in ways that shouldn't have been possible without a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of hair products. This Kakashi, however, didn't seem to be the type of person to use hair products. Don't ask how I knew…I just knew.

Freezing like a deer in the headlights, I let my mouth hang open and just stared at him, then at Naruto, then at a beautiful young pink-haired teenager and a boy with short brownish-black hair and black eyes. The girl and the black-haired boy's skin was similar to how my own had been, but now mine was a few shades darker.

"Are you mute?" the pink-haired girl asked shyly when I opened my mouth but words couldn't come out. "You know, maybe I can check out your vocal chords, it might not be permanent, so-"

I gave no response. This could _not_ be happening. How on earth…I mean, seriously? There was no possible way, and I would never have known the difference if I hadn't read a little bit about Naruto and seen his face. I would have been in an alternate anime-universe and not even known it if I hadn't known about Naruto, the little that I did!

If only I had watched all of it _before_ this, I would know what I was getting into. But _no,_ I was just going to have to _live it_ instead of _watch it_. Although I highly doubted that I would make a very good kunoichi. I didn't like to hurt people, under any circumstance, and had never been in a single fight in my entire twenty-one years.

As the thoughts whirled in my head, I noticed that they were all staring at me strangely. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Kakashi.

"I'm not from here," I said with a frown, feeling so incredibly happy that I spoke Japanese at that moment. I wouldn't have understood a single word they were saying otherwise.

Naruto spoke up, jumping up and down excitedly. "Oooooh! Where are you from?"

At this I froze, not sure how to answer that. "Uh…Tokyo?"

When the confused looks on the children's faces appeared, and a suspicious one from Kakashi, I knew that wasn't the right answer. But…if I told the truth, I would most certainly die, and as I was no longer certain if this was a dream or reality, I decided that I was going to have to do some quick thinking, backtracking, and lying. This was all practice for becoming a politician, I told myself. Everyone lies, it's okay, everyone lies…

I hated lying. I had never been good at it, and something told me that Kakashi would see through anything that I spun.

Finally, after I long silence, I had figured out my lie. I crossed my arms and folded them expectantly. "What, you don't know where Tokyo is?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at my attitude. "No," he said slowly. "Are we supposed to?"

I frowned at him, hoping that my next sentence wasn't too obviously a lie. "Yes, everybody knows where Tokyo is." It wasn't quite a lie, so it just might work. "But it's okay if you don't," I quickly said, noticing the hardened glint in Kakashi's single eye. He didn't seem to take my lies too lightly. "It's…" I refrained from saying "uh" and giving myself away, "It's…very far away. I'm actually kind of lost." I hoped that the last addition would soften his eye bit. Maybe he would find it in his heart to take pity on a lost traveler.

Unfortunately, Kakashi seemed to grown even more suspicious at this. "You're a civilian, traveling in an known area, and you don't even have a shinobi to protect you?"

Now I didn't know what to say. "I, uh…"

The pink-haired girl, who had been obviously listening very intently, suddenly said, "Kai!"

I looked at her incredulously, not sure what that meant. Was it a swear word I wasn't familiar with yet?

"Well done, Sakura," Kakashi said. I noticed his mask move slightly over his face and assumed that by the downward movement he was frowning. "No genjutsu here."

"Uh…excuse me?" The confusion was killing me.

Kakashi suddenly morphed into a stance that I didn't recognize, except that I suddenly felt like my life was in a lot of danger. Not exactly keen on dying without finding out what was going on, I put my hands up in surrender.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here. I don't know you people and frankly, I'm a little confused. So if you could, uh, refrain from killing me right away…that would be greatly appreciated."

"Kakashi-sensei," said the monotone-voiced boy, "According to _Body Language 101_ it seems that this civilian is no threat to us. I believe that-"

There was suddenly a loud _thwack_ and the boy, Sai, I believe, was quieted. I never took my eyes off Kakashi, my heart ramming against my chest.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto cautiously, "I think we should let her explain."

Kakashi hesitated, then relaxed slightly, finally hearing Naruto's words. "Explain yourself," he said, almost coldly, although through his flat voice I couldn't really detect much emotion. "Truthfully this time."

I relaxed a little, but my heartbeat was still erratic. I didn't say anything, and Kakashi regarded me warily. "I…well…you really won't believe me if I tell you."

His sole eye glared at me. "You're going to die if you don't."

My eyes widened and I panicked. "Please, uh, please, I'm seriously, you won't understand…"

Kakashi suddenly looked at me like I was crazy. Not thinking I had really said anything all that out of the question, I raised my hands higher.

"Where are you from?" He demanded, and I suddenly realized by the difference in our dialects that in my panic, I had spoken in English as opposed to Japanese.

"No! Seriously, I…fine. But at least let me finish before you kill me," I said miserably, surrendering to my fate.

I turned away from Kakashi, feeling like his students—they _had_ called him sensei—might listen to me more than he would.

"This is all I know," I said, accepting that I would probably die very soon. "I was waiting for my friend outside her physics class," I looked at them, knowing that I would see confusion, "Yes, physics, it's the science of the world. You wouldn't know what it is, so don't worry about it." It felt good to tell the truth again. "I was waiting outside physics and there was this explosion-"

"There was an explosion in this area too!" Naruto cried excitedly. I didn't understand why but he seemed to like me we enough. I liked him, if only for the fact that I was grateful he had illuminated a little of what the hell was going on.

"-and I woke up here. I don't know where I am. I know that I do come from a place called Tokyo, and now I realize that yes, it _is_ very far away, but that's the truth. Now, if you're going to kill me, get it over with. Maybe I'll just wake up already and be in the hospital or something."

I didn't expect what came next. "You think this is a dream?" Kakashi asked, not giving away any emotion. Hating myself, I nodded.

"I'm hoping it is, because that means when you're just about to kill me I'll wake up," I snapped. "Now would you do it already? My friend is probably worried, and I'm probably in a coma, and the best we can do is get me back there."

Kakashi didn't seem it but it was obvious he was at a loss of what to do, as he no longer rushed to kill me. He relaxed out of his assumed stance and motioned for his students to follow him up into the trees. Nodding, I went to go sit back down.

"No, you're coming too," Kakashi called from the trees above. I blanched. I had never liked heights.

Relieved I wasn't going to die but hoping that this nightmare would end shortly, I looked up at him. "And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" I asked, politely but definitely not calmly. "I'm not...well…I'm not whatever you are!"

Kakashi jumped down and looked at me. "You have chakra, which means you can do it. It might be a different chakra, but chakra is chakra."

I swallowed hard. "I don't know how, and I don't want to know how, because frankly…"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"I don't like heights, okay?" I snapped, fear making me sound angry.

Not exactly impressed by me, Kakashi scooped me up without further ado and I screamed in terror. Before my scream had even finished we were jumping through the air, from tree to tree.

"Seriously?" I screamed at him. "Seriously, you're doing this right now? Oh my god, I think I'm going to be-"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'll drop you if you vomit on me."

Swallowing with great difficulty, I shut my eyes and waited for the horrific journey in this strange world to be over.

We landed back down on the ground a full eternity later. Kakashi let me down none too ceremoniously. Sakura, realizing where we were, asked Kakashi, "Why are we headed back to Konoha? Why aren't we still tracking Sasuke-kun?"

"That will have to wait, Sakura. We have to get…" Kakashi looked at me, silently asking my name.

"Fukona," I supplied.

"Unlucky?" he asked incredulously. "I don't care where you are from, your parents would not have named you that."

"Yeah, well you don't know my parents."

Kakashi looked at me with a no-bullshit attitude, the threat not going unnoticed.

"Fine. My real name is Iyasu. That's as good as you're going to get."

Kakashi accepted this, shrugged, and finished his sentence. "We have to get Iyasu to the Hokage and make sure we shouldn't kill her."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But she's not even a shinobi! That's not fair!"

"She had unmistakable chakra, Sakura. She has to have some kind of significance. How did we find her?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Because of her too obvious chakra signature."

All of this was news—and gibberish—to me.

"Does anybody mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Kakashi ignored me, instead ordering the quiet Naruto and Sai to get water and set up camp, respectively. He put Sakura on food duty and that left me standing there with him, not quite sure what to do.

"Uh…can I help?" I finally asked. They hadn't killed me, so I was grateful in a very Stockholm-Syndrome type of way.

Kakashi looked at me, again, like I was crazy. Finally, I had had it.

"Look! I don't know _why_ you don't like me, and I don't really care. But stop being a prick! Isn't Naruto supposed to be with the good guys?"

Kakashi looked at me strangely. "What do you know about Naruto?" he asked darkly.

I was having trouble breathing, between feeling stupid, panicking, and kicking myself. "Uh…what do you mean?" I asked weakly. They could _not_ know that Naruto was a _cartoon show_ in my world. That would really, really, _really_ not go over well.

"If you're from another time," Kakashi said slowly, "How do you know who Naruto is?"

I felt weak, and I felt stupid, but all I could do was start crying.

I felt to my knees and sobbed desperately. This was just too real to be a nightmare but too horrible to be reality. I just wanted to wake up.

I started chanting to myself, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…"

I didn't see Kakashi's consternated but genuinely confused face above me. I expected him to kill me any moment now, but he didn't. Instead, when I looked up against almost give minutes later, he was gone. Sakura had made a fire about ten feet away from me and was sitting there, poking it with a stick angrily.

Finally calming down and so glad that I hadn't had to answer the posed question, I realized I was cold and wearily went to go sit down at the fire. Sakura looked up at me, glared, and then looked back down at the fire. I wouldn't have said anything but I saw tears prick her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. Having spent most of my life in therapy had made me into a more perceptive and caring person, although it was quite obvious Sakura was upset.

"Why would you care? You're the reason we're not going to get to find Sasuke-kun tonight."

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked quietly, watching her poke the fire viciously.

"He's me and Naruto's teammate. He ran away from Konoha."

"I see," I replied. "Why did he run away?"

"He wanted to get more powerful," Sakura said. I noticed a new voice tone take over. "But he was already so powerful. He was the best out of all of us. I just don't know why…he left…"

I nodded. "You care about him a lot?"

Sakura looked at me like I was stupid. "I'm in love with him."

I smiled. "I gathered that. Back in my…home," I wasn't really sure what to call it, "I had a boy that I really cared about. His name was Julian."

"That's a funny name," Sakura said with a snort, but I could tell she was interested.

"Yeah, I guess it's a funny name," I agreed. "But he was amazing. Handsome, smart, kind…everything that I would want in a guy, you know? But he just didn't see me that way."

"Sasuke-kun will love me eventually, I know he will," Sakura replied obstinately. I nodded, my eyes softening as I realized just how deeply she had been hurt by this boy. It was obvious in her countenance that her heart was damaged. She used her anger as a fuel to protect herself. Deep down, all she wanted was to be loved.

I could relate to that.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, carrying two large buckets of water. "There's fish in the river for food!"

"Naruto, you baka, there's always fish in the river," Sakura said dejectedly. I observed the interaction with interest. Naruto kept trying to cheer Sakura up and Sakura would eventually warm up to him and eventually they left to go fishing.

Kakashi crept out of the shadows and sat down across the fire from me. I didn't move, but I also didn't look at him. He scared me and I didn't want to interact with him any more than I had to.

Finally, Sakura and Naruto came back and fish was cooked. I was given some and it tasted like, well, fish, Without seasoning, it was a little bland and somewhat not to my liking, but I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that moment.

It was time to go to bed. I felt like I could have slept a million years, but Kakashi informed us we'd be leaving at dawn. I sighed and laid down against the tree opposite Sakura.

Just as I was drifting off, I opened my eyes and turned to a very awake and brooding Sakura.

"Yeah?" she asked when I looked at her.

"What color are my eyes?"

Sakura looked at me like I was insane, which was probably pretty close to the truth.

"They're green. Why?"

I just smiled and closed my eyes, falling into deep, peaceful slumber.


	2. PLEASE HELP OUR FF AUTHORS!

I have written this PM to an author who has wronged many people on FF .net. It is my hope that everyone who reads this will spread the word in any way they can. If you do not know who this is, please look at her profile as soon as possible. You will see the horrors I am speaking of in my letter. No one has the right to be cruel to others like this. She is a cyber bully and needs to be stopped. Please post this wherever you can. I am going to apply this to all of my stories, so if you receive this once, please don't worry about the rest.

* * *

Dear Concilliabule,

I want to politely ask you to remove all of the horrible things you have said about other people on your account. I don't care what you do with what you do with your correspondence with me, but I am truly disgusted by your cruelty. Make fun of me all you want, claim whatever you wish about me, but your actions have to stop. You are terrorizing people with your cruel words and your atrocious attitude. Nobody wants someone like you on this site. You are only mean to people from what I can see. I truly apologize if what I have written offends you, but what you are doing is MORALLY WRONG. I don't know if you were raised with a religion. If you are, I plead with you to think about what you are doing and remove your content from your profile page. If you are not, please understand that you are HURTING people and that what you are doing is WRONG. Your opinion is important, but not to the point of scorning other people. You are not god, Concilliabule, but you are acting like it. I myself do not wish you removed from this site, but if that's what needs to happen, I will pursue that length to greatest of my ability. Please stop terrorizing people, Concilliabule. It is not fair to them and it looks terrible on you.

If I do not see your content removed in three days, I am going to take the highest action possible to removing your account. Please consider this and reconsider your cruel actions. You have hurt enough budding authors and I do not wish to see you do it any longer.

Thank you for your time,  
Of Broken Love

* * *

It is my hope to start a petition. As stated, I have requested her to remove the heinous content from her profile in three days of receiving this. It is currently 9:00 CST on July 31st, 2013. On August 4th (I am trying to give her as much time as possible) I will submit a petition to the FanFiction . net owners requesting her to be removed on the accounts of CyberBullying and general atrocious behavior towards other authors. If you are interested in signing this petition, please PM me, stating your username and why you would like her removed.

Thank for your time.

Of Broken Love


End file.
